Jedi Slave
by Lady Tranquility
Summary: Post ROTJ 1 year. Han is asked to act as Ambassador to a gain a treaty with a planet he knows is proslavery, something the Republic is not aware of. He appeals to Luke for help. A Luke Han adventure, some comedy, NO SLASH


Here's a try at posting my stories on a different board. You might recognize me other places as Princess Tranquility, unfortunately my title was already taken here *sighs*.  
  
Hope you all enjoy this it's my personal favorite out of all my work.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything in Star Wars dmn I wish I did. They belong to Mr. Bossman the great flannelled one and our savior for the best in space age entertainment. We love ys' George! (But we love your characters more, that's why we write this stuff!)  
  
Part one: The mission/Han's thoughts  
  
Han Solo bit his lips, as he heard the request of the Rebel Alliances High Command.  
  
"We want you, General Solo to represent the Rebel Alliance at Banalia." Mon Mothma spoke smoothly.  
  
"You know that sector better then any other high ranking official we have available right now. You also have worked for Grand Chancellor Welsher before. Therefore you know how he acts, and what to expect from him. That is why you are so well suited for this mission." She finished.  
  
Han looked to his right, at Leia.  
  
He really didn't want to go back to the Corellian sector, and he definitely didn't want to go back to Banalia.  
  
Han had grown up on Corellia, but had spent 3 years of his late teens working for the Grand Chancellor.  
  
Banalia was the galaxy's center of royalty and high ranking dignitaries. A resort planet, you may say.  
  
The planet's wealth surpassed that of even the Hapan Cluster.  
  
Its beauty did not go unnoticed, and its people were the most highly respected in the galaxy.  
  
He knew the planet's sheer elegance was amazing! It took you completely off guard from its ideals and ancient customs.  
  
Han had had great respect for the planet and even its pompous inhabitants, until he discovered that it was proslavery!  
  
When he discovered their disgusting, yet mandatory custom. Han decided to begin working alone.  
  
He wondered how the system had gotten away with slavery, in a republic that forbade it.  
  
Then again....if you have enough credits, you could get away with anything.  
  
Another example of how corrupt the Old Republic had become in its final years.  
  
Mon Mothma continued talking, but Han barely heard a word. He was embedded in thoughts, and long gone burning emotions.  
  
Han resented slavery!  
  
He had saved Chewie from that miserable lifestyle.  
  
Now he would be forced to own a slave even only if temporarily, to gain the status needed to win the Banalians allied treaty.  
  
Where would he get a slave though? And in such a short period of time? He was leaving in 3 days and if he was caught purchasing a slave; he could kiss his commission goodbye.  
  
Maybe he should tell the Alliance of the barbaric custom?  
  
//No...// they had all their faith tied up in this. They needed the supplies, especially medical supplies, and finances were running short. If the Alliance found out the Banalians were proslavery, a custom they'd never give up, the Alliance would turn down their offer. Something they desperately couldn't afford. //Pride couldn't win wars. //  
  
//What do I do? // He thought.  
  
"Leia has some matters she needs to clear up here. She will join you for most of the negotiations in a standard week after your arrival at Banalia. Is there something wrong General Solo?" Mothma asked.  
  
"Huh!...Oh...no...No...Nothing's wrong." Han said with a start.  
  
He noticed he was twisting the papers explaining the vitals of the mission in his sweat soaked hands.  
  
"Hmmm....Well then with that said meeting adjourned. I pray you make a good impression on Grand Chancellor Welsher, and the planet of Banalia." She finished. "I suppose you will be taking the Millennium Falcon?"  
  
"Yes." Han said standing with the rest of the group.  
  
"Though it would look better if our ambassador was in a more diplomatic vessel, the decision is entirely up to you." She said.  
  
"I'll take the Falcon, Mon, thanks." Han said grasping his jacket and data pad.  
  
She smiled, shaking his hand.  
  
"Good luck General! We're going to need it."  
  
"You can say that again." Han smiled. 


End file.
